Please choose!
by every1-has-an-angel
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY! Me my friend came up with these ideas and want to know which one people think would be most popular. Please read and vote on the poll on my profile for whichever one is you favorite. If you want to change them slightly then REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this will be my first fic… and me and my best friend have come up with a few ideas, but don't know if anyone else will find them any good. So, please review and we may set up a poll, but tell us which storyline you prefer and then we will start with which ever one has the most votes. The titles may all change.**

_Team Players - _Edward is a rich American playboy in the small town of forks. Bella is an English soccer player that has just enough money to get by. The two meet while Bella is on a tour of the US with her soccer team. When the two meet sparks fly but will they be able to overcome this and find comfort in each other, and perhaps something more will blossom… _All human ExB_

_When somebody loves me – _Bella left with Edward and Jacob is heartbroken. But then Rianne turns up. Well, she's always been there but no one ever noticed. When Jake imprints on her he realises that there is life after the first love, and that he has just found the meaning to it. But Rianne has a secret, one she has never told anyone that was not directly involved. And when the Cullen's move back it sets things in motion, and it just so happens that they already know Ri, and she is Emmett's singer… A tale of heartbreak, love, loneliness and separation. Will things ever work out the way they are planned? _ JxOC rest are normal pairings_

_I've moved on, so should you –_ After Edward left in NM, he returned just the once to see Bella. But that once was fatal. After the night of passion he leaves again and Bella seeks comfort in the werewolves of La Push. After her relationship with Jacob progresses into the physical, Bella discovers she is pregnant. After 9 months of agony she gives birth to a baby girl…with vampire powers and stunning looks. Brown hair with a hint of bronze, blue eyes, smooth, pale skin. Each feature has some of Edward. Bella gets changed and 16 years later meets some people she wished she could forget… She shows them that she has moved on, and they should too. _Eventual ExB_

_I used to be their daughter–_ Bella Swan, Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock and Emmett McCarty; all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. After a bad argument Bella leaves at just 13. 4 years later the other children go to start a new school where Alice, Rose and Edward can also do performing arts. When they bump into someone they hadn't seen for years they aren't sure how to react. What if the person they trusted the most had always known what had happened and where a certain girl was. And Edward is no longer available, but then neither is Bella. She reflects on why she left while the family she left behind so long ago look for answers and the chance at friendship. And for some it may become something more. _All human ExB_

**So I hope you like some of the ideas, there are more but these are the ones that have the most chance of getting written at the moment. The poll is on my profile so _please, please, please vote!!! _We will love you for ever (not like that, in a friendly way!)!!**

**Tash-XxX  
Sara-xJBx**


	2. Then there were two

**OK then, so as the reviews and votes stopped we have decided to narrow it down to the top two, by reviews, votes and the opinions of friends. So drum roll please…the top two are… duh du du duh-**

_Team Players_

_I've moved on, so should you!_

**Thanks to anyone who made a choice, but we need you to choose again, and as this was a tie last time I guess I should ask everyone to PLEASE choose! Just a reminder of those summaries in case you had forgotten!**

_Team Players - _Edward is a rich American playboy in the small town of forks. Bella is an English soccer player that has just enough money to get by. The two meet while Bella is on a tour of the US with her soccer team. When the two meet sparks fly but will they be able to overcome this and find comfort in each other, and perhaps something more will blossom… _All human ExB_

_I've moved on, so should you –_ After Edward left in NM, he returned just the once to see Bella. But that once was fatal. After the night of passion he leaves again and Bella seeks comfort in the werewolves of La Push. After her relationship with Jacob progresses into the physical, Bella discovers she is pregnant. After 9 months of agony she gives birth to a baby girl…with vampire powers and stunning looks. Brown hair with a hint of bronze, blue eyes, smooth, pale skin. Each feature has some of Edward. Bella gets changed and 16 years later meets some people she wished she could forget… She shows them that she has moved on, and they should too. _Eventual ExB_

**BTW- my cousin somehow managed to get a chance to visit the set for the twilight movie and meet all the stars!! How jealous am I! Very! He was going to take me along for my birthday present but I just happened to be arriving back from a holiday in Morocco and would not have time to get from Heathrow to Gatwick and then fly straight from Gatwick to the set in less then 2 hours to get to meet them!! So very unfair!!**

**We have 1st chapters for both of these stories so after the final result it shouldn't be long before it gets posted, whichever one wins, but there will be massive gaps between updates as I am in Morocco for 10 days, have two weeks of exams, am in Devon, Cornwall and Wales for three weeks and my best friend is moving to Scotland in 16 days, so please forgive me!!!**

Tash XxX  
Sara xJBx


	3. So the winner is

So, we're back… I have now closed the poll and will not accept any more reviews to change my mind. Although the winner was quite clear. With 7 votes to nil, the winner is…

_Team Players!!!!_

Wahoo for my idea. Sara thought it was rubbish and now I have proved that isn't. Well, the idea isn't the story might be. So thank you to anyone who voted or reviewed with their choice, we really appreciate it. You will all be receiving visits from your favourite person in the whole wide world in the next week! (Of course, that is only if you shut your eyes and think about them walking through your bedroom door while lying in your bed at night!!! LOL!). Anyways, where was I? Oh yeh, so thanks and the first chapter should be up by tomorrow night (for those in England, in other places it might be afternoon etc.) but as it is only the preface or prologue or whatever you want to call it, it is rather short. But hey, next chapter should be up by the end of the week. BTW, this may be totally random, but we are putting another poll on my profile. Sara is in love with Robert Pattinson and thinks he is the best Edward. I however, disagree, so please give your views as I really want to know (lets see if I can prove her wrong-again) So hugs to you all and speak to you soon!!! (well write, but you knew what I meant!!)

Tash XxX

Sara xJBx


End file.
